Stupid Cupid!
by MariaSpaghetteyy
Summary: How lonely and hopeless you are on Valentines day Ino. Why not ask Cupid for help? ONESHOT! (Don't Mind the Story description.)


Stupid Cupid [ A SaIno Fanfic]

By Maria Spaghetteyy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. If I did, NejiTen will be canon!!

A long-haired blonde kunoichi locked herself in her room. Sulking. Why? Her attempt to make the boy she liked to like her back, failed again. She just want to sulk in peace and think about the matters related to her plans. Plans to take the heart of the person she likes.

"What's the matter with me?!" she acclaimed exasperately.

Well, she never failed to ask that to herself. Ino was a total babe. Boys, whether they're civilian or shinobi, were attracted to her. Seducing males is an easy job for her. She even tried seducing him, but it never worked to the pale-skinned boy and right now she ran out of ideas.

She even attempted to make him take her out for the fireworks display tonight as the village celebrates the Valentines day but before she can materialize what to say, he excused himself because he was going to do something important. Yeah, sad life.

'Maybe it's because of my attitude.' she said to herself as she give a big sigh.

Was she too loud? Too clingy? She didn't actually touch him many times as she actually do. Was he annoyed of her?

What on earth she just fell for anyway? A emotionless anti-social guy who has very mysterious personality and loves to draw stuff. Yeah, she fell for an EMOTIONLESS person! probably he don't have any idea of what to react on things and feel. He probably never feel the same way as she feels.

"Argggh!" she growled as she stand up from her bed and reach for the mini glass sculpture of cupid which Sakura give to her earlier as a valentine present . (They give presents to friend on valentines day too.)

"Oh Cupid, please help me. Pierce him with your arrow of love, so he may fall for me!" she uttered desperately. Too desperately that she even talk to a stupid lifeless sculpture. Moron.

But suddenly a puff of smoke appeared from where the mini sculpture is. Her eyes widened as she found the sculpture turned to a person. It was wearing a shinobi gear, with a red cape? and a red mask in his head. He looked like a superhero with a shinobi suit.

She can't tell who was it and who is it supposed to be. The guy looks so weird.

She took the hidden kunai on her bed incase it was a rogue shinobi who took her room as a hiding place. She pointed the kunai to its face.

"Who are you?!" gripping the kunai tightly.

The guy smiled from ear to ear.

"Hi! I'm Cupid."

She hold her urge to laugh. Did she heard it right? He's Cupid?! What a stupid attempt as if she's going to believe his dumb excuse.

"You're who?!" she keep her serious face.

"I am Cupid."

That's it, she can't take it anymore, and laugh her ass out.

"You're Cupid?! What a dumb joke!" she said between her laugh.

The man just stand there staring at her. He was serious. She noticed it and stopped.

"Wait, seriously? You're Cupid?" Ino asked with disbelief. He nodded.

This was stupid? Cupid isn't real. His just a part of literature and he supposed to be in Greece!

"Cupid wasn't real." she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I am standing infront of you. Now believe it." he calmly said.

'Someone's setting a prank on me!' she said to herself. 'If it was a prank, I should know who's behind this and break his or her neck!' she added. She realized that she need go with the flow until she learn who was playing with her.

"Well, If you are Cupid, why the heck are you wearing that?" she pointed at the weird outfit he's wearing.

"Where's the wings? The white cloth that hides your body, your bow and arrow of love?" she asked and raised a brow.

"I'm the shinobi version Ino." the so- called 'Cupid' said.

'What a dumb excuse.' she told herself.

"Whatever, why are you here anyways?"

The guy looked at her and smiled.

"Well, Today was Valentines day and I saw how you sulk lately because you can't make the man you like to date you at this very special day."

She eyed the man. He knew? Maybe he was stalking her. What a creep.

"And now I'm here to help you! Isn't that your wish? To struck him with my arrow of love?" he grinned at her wide. Ino found it was probably time to prove that this man was fake and stupid.

"Well, can you do that?" she dared.

"Ofcourse, I'm Cupid."

"Prove it."

'Cupid' dragged her in Konoha's square to prove himself to the blonde kunoichi.

Ino's eyes widened with disbelief as she saw how the two individual infront of where they hid, had now become lovey-dovey after the so-called 'Cupid' threw his Kunai of love (He said he was the ninja version so bow and arrow was stupid to use) to the long haired male and the bun haired female sitting on a bench. She was shocked when there was no blood where the kunai was strucked and it just 'magically' disappeared.

Suddenly the long haired shinobi which she knew was Hyuuga Neji leaned to the bun-haired kunoichi which was Tenten and kissed her. The kunoichi even kissed back.

Wtf right?! Ino knew Neji and Tenten shared same feelings yet, both never tried to admit to themselves. Even Tenten thinks Neji will never liked her but now...they're freaking kissing!

This Cupid guy must be telling the truth! No,no, She'd be stupid to believe his words. There must be some kind of scientific explanation on this! Or even shinobi explanation! This isn't true.

She looked at 'Cupid' still can't believe on what heck just happen.

"Still doubting me? We'll see about that." he smirked and then threw 10 'kunai of love' to five couple.

She peeped who is Cupid about to hit.

She realized it was Shikamaru and Temari who currently arguing about something.

She also saw Sasuke and her pink haired bestfriend, Sakura turning away from each other.

Then on the bench there was Choji and the girl from cloud village eating with a large gap between them.

Then on the other bench Kiba and Tamaki, granddaughter of a cat user was talking awkwardly at each other and...

Naruto with Hinata who was looking sad at Naruto while he was busy eating his ramen at a ramen stand in the square.

At once after the kunais had strucked them, they did something sweet or romantic to each other.

Shikamaru and Temari held hands as they take glances at each other.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and kissed her passionately.

Choji and Karui shared the food they're eating, smiling to each other and the gap between them was gone.

Kiba and Tamaki was now laughing losing the awkwardness and now holding hands.

Naruto and Hinata were now sharing a bowl of ramen happily.

Inbelievable! He must really be a real Cupid. She hate to believe but she can't help it. He can help her win Sai's heart!!

"My kunai of love helps them to express feelings they can't express.Believe me now? " he asked, still grinning.

"Whatever. I need you to help me NOW!" an expression of I-will-not-fail-this-time painted in her face. Damn, she was serious.

•Hey Mr. Mr. that's the wrong way

Don't you know the sign that I gave you?•

Cold sweats were falling on her forehead as she was now face to face with Sai. She saw him earlier walked out from a store reading a book and grabbed the chance to take him to a romantic spot she knew.

"Anything wrong, Ino-san?" he asked, emotionless.

"A-a nothing. I-i was just.." she was flustered. Well, this was always happening in his presence, she was never like this to other male species, only to him.

"Why did you drag me here?" he questioned, looking at her. It made her heart flutter as well as making her more flustered than ever.

"It's because.. Uhm.. I saw you walking out a store lately while reading a book so... Uhm, I think you can't focus reading... I-if you were reading while walking so I thought dragging you here was a good idea." she said. Never understand what she just said.

"Oh I see. Thank you Ino-san." she saw him smiled. It was genuine. She flushed.

He positioned himself near a tree. "Why don't you sit here Ino-san?" he asked and patted a seat beside him. She felt the butterflies in her stomach.

•I pray so desperately•

"Oh. O-okey." she gladfully said. She looked to 'Cupid's direction who was hiding on a bushy bush near them giving him thumbs up and she take the seat next to him.

Sai didn't read his book, he just closed his eyes and leaned his back on the tree.

'Eh? Did he sleep in my presence?' Ino said to herself. Was she too boring to be with?

"Sai-kun?" she called his name as she poked his arms. His eyes were still closed. She felt neglected. Where the heck is that Cupid?! He supposed to throw his 'Kunai of Love' right now!

And then there it is! The kunai of love coming to their direction, it's about time!

'He will now like me too!' she shouted inwardly.

She was waiting for the kunai to hit them but then someone caught her and rolled to the soft grass.

•But your arrow goes above his head again•

She found she was in Sai's pale arms. Why the heck she was here?

"Are you alright?" he questioned with a bit of worry in his tone. Was he worried? For what?

"Uhm. Yes. What happened?" she asked.

He stand up. She frowned, she liked the feeling to be in his arms.

"We should go. Someone threw kunai at you." he said pointing at the two kunais engraved in the tree where they sat earlier. It's cupid's kunai of Love, it supposed to hit them! No! It failed?!

The happiness she felt lately was now gone and disappointment took over. she never felt that he takes her hands and dragged her out of the place. She eyed the direction of Cupid, but he wasn't there.

•Every day, na na na na na

I'm burning up inside•

Stupid Cupid!

They are walking for hours going from one store to another. Cupid attempted to hit us on every store they enter but it never touches their skin. Why!!! Oh Kami! Help them!

•How come the arrows you shoot are always like this?•

On the first store they've entered, it was a restaurant. She was thinking of it as a date, though. They actually talking to each other about random stuff until 'cupid' threw his kunai. It hit the wall for Sai already dragged her out of the restaurant.

Then they went to a gift shop. He even asked her if she wanted something. She wasn't paying attention, since she was glaring at that stupid cupid to just hit them already. When he did, Sai used his mini katana to deflect the kunai and drag her out again.

She was really pissed off right now. She wanted to punch that Cupid's face, can't he just aim accurately like he did before?

He dragged her to a valentines fair. She doesn't know why he chose this to go to but she nevermind. She found it a little romantic. They stopped infront of a roller coaster ride. Her eyes sparkled, she want to take a ride!

"Lets go Sai-kun!" she acclaimed dragging him.

"No." with no emotion he tried to walk away from the area but, Ino was stubborn and literally dragged him inside the ride. He looked like he was doomed.

"Come on, don't tell me you're scared." she playfully said, grabbing his arm.

"I am not." he said. And then the coaster started to move. It was slow at first but when it reached the top, Ino hold his arms tightly. She was nervous, she likes to ride roller coasters but there was no time she never puke afterwards.

As the coaster move rapidly, she felt her stomach backflipped. She held Sai's hands tighter. Damn.

Sai looked at her amused. She was too close to him and he nevermind it. He found it cute, she looked like she was about to puke. Earlier, she insisted to ride the coaster but now she look like she was about to vomit.

After the ride, she ran to the side where no one was there and puked.

Sai's hand brushed her back trying to support her as she vomit.

She smiled at the thought.

When she was done, and feel more alright, she faced him and smiled.

"Thank you Sai."

"It's fine. Don't ride coasters from now on if it makes you sick." he said brushing her hair. She flushed, why does he doing that?

Their conversation stopped when a kunai passed them AGAIN. Cupid missed AGAIN. Angry vein started to pop out. He was ruining her moment, and he even missed to hit them again, stupid cupid.

"Where does that kunai coming from?" asked Sai a little annoyance appeared from his statement.

"I don't know. Probably from a stupid person doesn't know how to aim properly." yep she was pissed.

•A different love? No don't want it

This love is enough•

"Ino-san." she heard Sai calling her. They already passed konoha's square. They exited the fair after the kunai missed on hitting them.

"Yeah?" she replied, Looking at the ground still pissed.

"Are you okey? It looks like you're in deep thoughts." oh no, damn, what is she going to say? She looked at the couples flocking the square. Any minute the fireworks display will start.

'Maybe I should ask him now' she muttered to herself.

"Uhm, no, I-I just remembered that Hokage-sama was going to have a fireworks display for the celebration of Valentines day." she said looking at him.

"Oh, yeah. I heard it too." He replied staring at her.

"Who are you going with then? It will start at any minute" she asked wearing huge smile. This is it!!

•When he's looking at me, that's when you accurately aim•

He was about to reply but then two kunai suddenly hit her legs. What the heck?! It supposed to hit and magically disappear! But why does it hurts and bleeds at the same time.

"Ino-san!" he catched her after she loses her balance and then their eyes met. She found something in his eyes that he haven't seen before. He was worried. It wasn't just a bit. It was really WORRY.

He took off the kunai in her leg, teared a small cloth from his clothes and rolled it to her bleeding leg.

She wasn't paying attention to her wound though, she was paying attention to his face and how he took care of her. It was great. Butterfies starts to flutter again as he touch her skin. All she can do was to smile. Cupid hit her with his kunai making her fall even harder. How ironic.

•Just one arrow of love would be enough but you can't get it•

Suddenly, he carried her into his arms like newly weds does. She flushed. Dammit! She wasn't prepared for this. She reached for his neck, for support.

"I'll take you home, I really need to kill who threw that to you." he seriously said. Wait, was he mad or something?

"Why would you kill him, it was me he hurt, not you." she said looking at his face.

•I can't take your teasing anymore

When are you gonna stop burning me up?•

"I apologize, but I hate to see people I love in pain." he acclaimed looking at her shocked light blue eyes.

Wait, what does he mean by that?

"What did you say?" I stared at him.

He suddenly blushed, oh gods. Where the hell did he learned that? She smiled to the fact that she found him cute when blushing.

"I said...I..W-what did I said?" He looked away from her gaze.

"That, you hate to see people you love in pain?" Ino said, blushing hard. She grinned, "Does it mean you love me?" she raised her brows.

He flushed much redder that before.

"Maybe? I just don't know how to express." he replied.

"Really?" Ino's eyes brightened.

"Yeah?" her heart leaped with joy for the fact he liked her too.

"Good. Because me too." she said as she buried her head to his chest.

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment until the fireworks popped brightly in the sky.

•I want to have a sweet love too

Stupid Cupid, wake up•

They silently watched the fireworks exploding in the sky. Treasuring this moment.

Suddenly an loud 'poof' took their attention.

The human being who proclaimed himself as 'Cupid' turned to be Naruto?!

He grinned at Ino.

Wait, what was going on?! He wasn't the real Cupid? Ino knew it wasn't true but how did he did what he did earlier? Making the couples become lovey-dovey.

And then I saw Shikamaru on his side and Kakashi-sensei. Naruto walked towards their direction.

Ino gave him a deathly stare.

"Hehe, sorry for that." he said referring to her wound in her legs. "Shikamaru told me to aim at your legs. He's behind all of this Cupid-related stuff, ya know." he grinned.

"Well, I should go, Hinata was waiting for me, ya know." he patted Sai's back and grinned then he poofed. It was a shadow clone.

Now she slowly understand what's going on. Naruto's shadow clone transformed himself as the glass cupid, and then transformed to the weird human Cupid. The kunai thrown to the different couples was handled by Kakashi-sensei's Kamui and those couples probably Shikamaru's doing, he probably paid or black mailed those poor people. It was scripted! Naruto intentionally threw those kunai for a reason. If he didn't missed, she would never felt how to be saved by Sai, she wouldn't have a good time with him in the fair and if he didn't wounded her in the legs, he would never carry her like this. Oh Kami, Shikamaru was too genius to take.

Ino look at Shikamaru, He give a smile and walked to Temari's direction who was talking at Tenten.

•You know you're so stupid

Do you even want to help me fall in love?•

"I can't believe they planned this. " Sai murmured.

"Yeah, me too." Ino replied.

"Earlier Shikamaru gave me a book about expressing feelings, he said it will help me later on. I learned it's good to bring girls you like to romantic places that's why I keep on dragging you around." he told her.

So that's why he keeps on dragging her to shops where couples usually go. She was just not in a great mood to notice that.

"I noticed that guy with a cape follow us anywhere we go and I really want to dispatch him for you after his attempts on throwing kunai at you, but it seems you anticipated and knew what was he going to do. So I thought you knew the guy and you were just playing or something." he explained. Ino smiled at the thought 'dispatch him for YOU'.

"Yeah and Naruto is the Stupid Cupid." it makes her feel more stupid than cupid for believing his words though.

"Well, I think I'm going to thank them later." he said leaning his face towards me.

Hold Up! Is he going to kiss her? Her heartbeat started to race. She started to breathe heavily.

He leans forward and then she closed her eyes.

"Uhm, are you sleepy Ino-san?" he asked confused. Ino open her eyes, wait he wasn't going to kiss her?

"No! You--I thought you...you were going to..kiss me." she flushed due to embarassment and bit of fraustration.

"Oh, I'm just going to blew the dirt on your hair." he said scratching the back of his hair.

Stupid Ino! You're stupid!

"But If you want to, I'd be honored." he said looking at her. Her heart started to race again. Oh gods.

"Quit talking you dummy." she told and he leaned forward to kiss her.

A beautiful aesthetic to see as the fireworks explodes at the dark sky.

•I want to have a sweet love too

Stupid Cupid, wake up•

Maria:

The song was from Red Velvet's song entitled 'Stupid Cupid' it's cool. It was my inspiration, I just used its translation for everyone to relate.

Anyway, thank you for reading!

-Spag.


End file.
